Just How Could You?
by Future Mrs. Harry Styles
Summary: What is up with Tori and Trina? Something is really wrong. They both find help in someone they didn't expect. Rated T for violence, sexual indication, and plot. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my third story. I will continue the others. This is going to be sort of a mystery so you'll have to read it to find out what happens. This story is set before Tori went to school at HA. Enjoy!**

**Tori's POV**

Trina, my older sister, was putting make up on the bruises on my wrists. We were in the gas station bathroom right across the street from my house. She had already covered the bruise on the side of her face.

"Alright that's all." She smiled a gentle smile. We became pretty close from recent events. She checked her watch. "Um. It's 7:15. School doesn't start until 8:30. I'm gonna go get some donuts. Plain glaze right?"

"Yeah. Sure. I went outside and sat down in her car a white bmw convertible. My car was out of gas and at home. It was a light green kia soul. I just turned 15 seven months ago. I got my car when I was 14. Dad was the passenger so I could drive. I was so self absorbed._ If only I knew. _Trina came out five minutes later with a chocolate donut with sprinkles and a plain glazed donut hole. We ate in silence and waited. It was about 7:45 when a red truck pulled into the spot next to us. A girl with black hair got out of the passenger seat and glared at us. A guy got out of the driver's seat and nodded at us. They both looked about my age. Trina was one year older than me. She use to be a constant thorn in my side. I asked Trina to get me a vanilla cappuccino and had to dig through my purse to find five dollars. As Trina went in, the two people came out. The guy had brown hair and it was gorgeous. _He _was gorgeous. But it seemed that he was taken. _Oh well. _Trina came out and handed me my change and cappuccino. It was 8 so we left for school.

It was my first day at Hollywood Arts. A performing arts school. Trina already went so she showed me around. She said to go to the office and she will meet me there. I started to say something, but Trina left to her locker. I started looking around for the office. I turned around and ran into the girl from the gas station. All of her books fell out of her hands.

"OH MY GOSH! I am soo sorry!" I bent down and picked up her books. "I'm Tori, by the way."

"Jade. Now give me my books!" She basically yelled at me. I handed them to her and asked, "Um, do you know where the office is?"

"Uh, yeah." She rolled her eyes and walked away. A girl with red hair walked past me. I grabbed her shoulder and she turned around.

"Um, do you know where the office is?"

"It's around that corner and up the steps."

"Oh thanks. My name is Tori."

"Cat." She moved her books so she could shake my hand. "Well I'll see you later." My bag was a one shoulder so I switched shoulders. My purse was on the same shoulder. I rubbed my wrists and walked into the office.

"Hi. I'm Tori Vega. Victoria Vega. Sorry. I'm here for my schedule." The secretary, named Kaylie Steeler, typed something on the computer. I knew her name because it said on her name plate. At my old school we only knew some teachers by their first name if they told us. Her name was on her nameplate.

"Ah yes. Just excuse my while I go get your schedule." She walked into the copyroom. Trina walked in. "Hey. Do you have your schedule?"

"No. She's getting it." I put my hands on the counter and Trina gasped.

"Put your hands down. We have to re-apply." I looked down and saw my bruises showing. They weren't vivid, but you could clearly see that they were there. I quickly got out my jacket and pulled it over my head. _Thank you for being fall. _Kaylie returned and handed me my schedule. "There you go." She turned to Trina. "Yes?"

"Oh. I'm her guide."

"Oh. Very well. Try not to be super late to class."

We left the office and Trina lead me to the nearest bathroom. After she finished she told me to meet back here at lunch. She went into one of the stalls so I decided to put on my eyeliner. She was done by the time I was done with one eye. She impatienly tapped her foot. We left the bathroom and I looked at my schedule for my locker number.

"297." We searched the lockers around the bathroom. Then we went near the entrance and after five minutes Trina found it. I looked at the blank locker. _297._ I entered my combination and opened it. I put my purse in it and looked at my schedule.

"OK. It says that my first class is Improv, room 211."

"Oh. That's right around the corner." We walked to the class and she told me to ask someone from my class to help me around the school. She ran to her class. I knocked on the door and walked in. I saw three people on the mini stage. Cat and two guys. One was the one from the gas station and the other had dark skin and dark hair. I looked around the room and saw, ugh, Jade, sitting at the end of the back row. A homeless looking person came up to me. He looked like he was in his mid 40's or 50's. (A/N IDK what his real age is.)

He had a coconut with a straw in one hand. "Hello. I'm Sikowitz. You are?"

"Uh, Victoria, but everyone calls me Tori."

"OK Tori. Why don't you all take a seat." I sat in the middle of the middle row. The boy with dark skin sat down next to me.

"Hi. I'm Andre." He held out his hand to me and I shook it.

"Tori. Well duh. You already knew that."

"Yeah."

Sikowitz was telling me what improv was. Acting without a script. He also told me to go up onto the stage and tell everyone about myself.

"Um, I'm Tori Vega. I use to go to Evans. My older sister encouraged me to audition here."

"Um, what did you do to audition?" Sikowitz was sitting in my seat.

"I sang a song."

"Would you share what song?"

"Um. What?" Now I was really panicking.

"Sing."

"Uh. Alright. I have the audio in my bag. Just a sec." I walked over to my bag and found the cd. I put it in the cd player.

_You had it all. The day you told me, you told me you want me. I had it all, but let ya fool me, fool me completly. _(**A/N If you didn't notice, this is Beggin' On Your Knees.)**

As soon as I was done I felt like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders. I was a little light-headed though. The paused then they cheered. Someone wooed. I started laughing. I took my seat and everyone introduced themselves. _Andrew, Cat, Dona, Madison, Halie, Tray, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and a puppet Rex, and Andre._

After all my morning classes, I went to the bathroom that I was in this morning. Trina came in and fixed me up. I started crying.

"Oh, honey. Don't worry. He will be taken care of. He won't be able to hurt us again."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From now on I want at least one good review before I continue. I hope you enjoy! Any ideas on what's happening to Tori and Trina?**

**Tori's POV**

Eventually, I got up and helped Trina up. I looked into the mirror and saw medium sized circles under my eyes. _Oh shit. That's gonna be hard to clean. _I grabbed some paper towels and got them wet Trina didn't cry so she didn't have to worry about her make-up, but she got some cover up to help me. As soon as I had gotten most of the black off, she went in and put the tan cover on. I looked at myself and practiced seeming perfectly fine. _It seems pretty believable. _I took one last look and left. Trina led me to the lunch area and went and sat with her friends.

I got a burrito and looked around for somewhere to sit. I saw Cat jump up and signal for me to sit over there. I slowly walked over and saw Andre, Robbie and his puppet, and Beck with his arms around Jade! I did not see that coming! Beck, happy, gorgeous Beck, is with gloomy, bitchy Jade. What? I sat in the space between Beck and Andre.

They were talking about the play, Beauty and the Beast, that the school was putting on. Cat was talking about her brother. Jade was saying how she wants to be Beauty. I wanted to tell her off, but when you live in my situation you learn to bite your tounge. Jade, as Beauty. Please. I felt a little out of place. I lost my appetite, I grabbed my tray and went to dump it.

I came back and Beck looked like he was examining my face. Jade didn't seem to happy about that.

"Um. Do I have something on my face?" I raised my eyebrows.

"A hand-print actually." My hand went immediatly to my cheeks. I felt everyone looking at me.

"Oh that. I punched my cousin in the face 'cause she pissed me off, and she smacked me." It was a total lie, but like I would tell the truth. Besides if I can't convince them of this then I don't belong here. I smiled and laughed trying to sell it. "Oh well. It doesn't hurt." Jade laughed in a way that made me want to punch _her _in the face.

Beck didn't look that convinced, but he seemed to accept it. _I'll worry about that later. _

After school I was sitting outside on the steps. Trina was finishing somethings for her writing teacher. Beck came outside with his arms around Jade. He nodded and asked if I needed a ride. Before I could respond my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Trina telling me to get a ride. What a coincedence. I nodded and Jade gave me a stink eye. He led me to his truck and I got in the back seat. It was one of the trucks that had seats in the back. I told him the street and pointed out my house when we got there. Jade was glaring at me the whole ride and kissed Beck as soon as the car pulled into my driveway. She smirked as I got out. Beck had a look on his face that said that this happens a lot and he was annoyed. I waved bye as they pulled out of my driveway and turned towards the door. I took in a big breath and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori's POV**

I opened the door as quietly as I could. No one was downstairs so I let go of the air I was holding in. I quickly and quietly ran up to my room. I closed my door and locked it. _Good. I didn't run into __**HIM**__. _I set mt bag down by my desk and grabbed my i-pod. I had a ton of songs. I scrolled through the songs and found the song F**king Perfect. I played it and started singing. Too late for me to realize that that wasn't a good idea.

My music was to loud for me to hear footsteps on the stairs. I _did _hear the shouting and banging on my door. I took out my earbuds and slowly glanced at my door. I swallowed and walked slowly to the door.

"YOU BETTER LET ME IN! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" The voice was muffled, but I could hear it perfectly fine. I, reluctantly, unlocked the door. _**HE **_walked in. Red whiskers, beer gut and all. "I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE. YOU SHITHEADS ARE NOT MEANT TO BE SEEN BUT NOT _HEARD_ AS WELL!" He grabbed my wrists and slammed me into the wall. I cried for help, but no one was home. I didn't know what time Trina would be home, but Mom wouldn't be home for another hour.

He raised his hand, holding both my wrists in one hand, and smacked me on my cheek. I think it was bleeding, but it was too numb to tell for sure. I was able to wriggle out of his grasp. I ran out of my room and into the hallway. He was close enough behind me to grab my legs before I made it to the stairs. I fell and hit my head on the rail. I had my fingers curled around the first step, and pulled my self out of his legs. Him being fat and all, made it harder to escape, but easier to run away from. I wiggled out of his grasp and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a knife and rested my hand on the counter. I was dizzy. I saw and grabbed my car keys and went out to the garage. I heard him shouting and he sounded close. I hastily looked around and saw the gas can and poured it into my car. Spilling a lot on myself in the process. (**A/N: I know that's not how you really do it but I needed a quick escape.) **I jumped into my car and turned it on. I looked at the gas gage and saw I had enough in there to get away. I started my engine and just in time too. He ran out of the kitchen as soon as I did. My whole side hurt. I left and started driving. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away.

I thought about going to the hospital, but what was I going to say? Oh don't worry. It was just my step-dad beating the shit out of me. I could say I got in a car accident, but the police would've been involved in that. I reached for my phone where I thought it would be, but I forgot it at the house. _Oh great. What am I going to do? Going back to the house is out of the question. _I saw a gas station up a head. I pulled in and parked a little ways away. I looked in the mirror and saw a gash on the side of my head and a cut on the side of my cheek. _I can quickly run into the bathroom. _I pulled a little closer, took a deep breath, got out and ran inside to the bathroom. As soon as I got there I realized I didn't have any plan after that. I sighed and slid down the door to the floor. A few minutes later I stood up and looked in the mirror. I cleaned both cuts and took a deep breath and left the bathroom. I walked over to the pay phone and fished a couple quarter out of my pocket. I ignored the gasps and stares and called Trina. I told her to come and meet me. I went out to my car and waited for twenty minutes until she pulled up next to me. She took one look at me and ran inside of my car screaming about how sorry she was for leaving me alone with him. She was so not helping my headache. I groaned and she became quiet. I told her the whole story and her body was trembling with anger. "Why does he think he can just get away with it? Oh yeah. It's 'cause his best friend is in the police so anything we say he can just get turned around." I groaned again.

"Well. What are we gonna do? I mean he's done worse, but I don't wanna go back. And what about my cut. Should we go to the hospital?" I looked at her. She closed her eyes and paused before saying, "Well. We could say that you had a dizzy spell from standing up to fast, and you past out and hit your head, what do you think?"

"What about my side?"

"I'll come up with it on the way. Just follow me to the hospital." She hopped out of the car muttering some words I couldn't understand. She started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. Five minutes later we were in the hospital. I was sitting next to Trina when Dr. Larson, my doctor, came out and called my name.

Trina came back with me.

"OK. So how did this happen?" He was examining my cuts and turned to Trina.

"Oh. She use to always have really bad tunnel vision when we were younger, and I guess that's what happened. I think she stood up too fast and past out. She must of hit her head. She also landed on her side pretty hard so would you look at that too?" _Wow. Way to go Trina. _He jotted some things on his pad and continued to examine me.

"Well the one on your cheek won't need stitches, but the one on your forehead will. Now what on your side hurts?"

"All of it. My wrist hurts a lot though." He creased his eyebrows and replied, "Hmm, well, let's have an x-ray on it." About fourty minutes later I had found out my rib was bruised, my wrist was broken and had gotten stitches. I got my bill and left. Trina and I met up at Wal-Mart across the street. I went into the medicine isle and got some pain killers. I found Trina in the make-up isle looking at cover up.

"Um, Trina. Didn't you buy cover up, like three days ago?"

"Yeah. This is for you. We're not the same skin tone so you need your own." I nodded. We talked for a bit and picked out my skin tone. Then I got some black crackle nail polish. Trina just stared at me. But, you know as long as we're here I might as well get something for myself. I just shrugged and walked towards the counter. Thankfully I had gotten HIS credit card. I could piss him off and buy me things at the same time. Yay!

An hour later we were in the park sitting in on the swings. Trina sat still, I rocked back and forth.

"OK. You know we both have to go back." I stopped swinging and looked at Trina. I so did not want to go back.

"We have to for mom. She will get hurt without us there to distract him." I knew she was right but I really did not want to go back I fiddled with my blue cast. I heard a twig snap behind me but I guess it was just my imagination. Still I had a feeling we weren't alone.

* * *

><p>OK. So I'm going to try to update within a week after people review. I hope you enjoy.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one isn't going to be in Tori's POV. It will be mainly in Robbie's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>

_What? Did I just hear right? _I was standing behind the tree at the park. I brought Rex, but I left him at the top of the slide. I saw Tori and I'm guessing the girl with her was her sister. They must've been talking about running away. It was weird because Tori didn't act like anything was wrong. Well it _is _an acting school, so I guess she really _does_ belong here. I was trying to process things while backing up and I stepped on a twig. I quickly ducked behind the tree. I waited a moment and ran back to Rex and went home.

The next day at school I found Andre. He was at his locker playing a catchy tune. Then he opened his locker. I walked over to him and told him what I heard. And Rex only interrupted me once. At first he didn't seem to belive me, but he slowly started to put the pieces together. We decided, well _he _decided, to confront Tori directly. She was at her locker putting books away. I didn't _hide _behind Andre, I just avoided being slapped first. You know. Just incase.

She didn't seem mad, she seemed scared, but she still denied it. Even though I heard her with my own ears. I wasn't surprised though. Andre was a little.

It wasn't me, but Beck found out. I saw him talking to Tori and she seemed a little irritated now. I wasn't sure if it was something Beck said, or the fact that someone else knew. Jade didn't look to happy that he was talking to her. I smiled to myself, thinking, _Boy. I would hate to be in that relationship. _Cat walked up to me and stopped. She started giggling.

"What's so funny Cat?" I asked her. She suddenly stopped laughing and said, "I don't remember." She cocked her head to one side and frowned.

"You're so random." Rex butted in. Cat immediatly glared and started shouting, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Oh. He means it in a good way." Her glare slowly changed to a giggle. Rex tried saying something else, but I put my hand over his mouth.

Tori huffed and tried to pass Beck, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her and she flinched. He started saying something as he let go but I couldn't understand it. Jade started walking over to them and the bits that I heard were mostly stuff like, 'Why are you talking to her?' Jade, and 'Let's just go.' Jade, and 'Jade nothing's going on. Calm down!' Beck. Jade said a few more things and stalked away. Tori looked like, well, like she had just been in the middle of a breakup. Cat seemed totally oblivious though. I looked at her and noticed how the light hit her just right and her red hair seemed to glow. Just like that everything else disappeared and it was just me and her. She said something and it pulled me back to reality.

"... so Sikowitz asked me to ask you if you would see him after school." The final bell rang and she continued. "So now I guess." I took another look at Beck and Tori, and one at Cat before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is short and again soooo sorry for the wait. I'll try to update sooner this time. I just needed to find an inspiration.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori's POV**

I can't believe this. How did everyone know? I can't stay here. But where will I go? Ugh. Beck had finally left me alone and everyone had left. I grabbed my bag out of my locker and walked out to my car. I sat down, sighed and started driving. I didn't know where I was going until I arrived at Addison's house. My best friend from my old school. She knew everything.

I walked up and rang the doorbell and a blond haired girl with brown roots answered. I was stunned.

"Addison?" She dyed her hair blond. She laughed and hugged me. I walked inside and looked at the dark blue love seat and the family pictures on the carmel colored walls. There was a picture on the table of me, Addison, and Kalie, our other best friend.

I turned to the kitchen and walked in. It was unbelievably different. Before the fridge had been right next to the door/entrance. There wasn't a door really. It was just a gaping hole, designed of course.

I told her everything that had happened at school as we sat down on the couch. I started crying and she rubbed my back. I stayed for about two hours before I had to go home.

"Daddy? Mom? I'm home." I hollered. I waited for a moment. No reply. I figured this was my safe period and ran up to my room. The light was off and the door was open but I didn't think anything of it. I set my bag down by my door and turned on the light.

My dad was sitting on my computer chair facing away from me. "Where have you been?" I heard the bitterness in his voice. He wasn't yelling; his voice was calm, but I could hear the anger and hatred in his voice.

"Dad. I'm sorry I'm late. I was at school-"

"_Don't _lie to me! I know you weren't there! Now, I'll give you one more chance to tell me where you were."

"I'm not lying!" He had no reason to think I was lying. I mean, I _was, _but he had no reason to suspect so. He got up and walked over to me, furious. He grabbed my cheeks and backhanded me. I fell to the floor. I felt tears fall down the side of my cheek. I ran and grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

"I hate you!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. I heard his heavy footsteps as he got closer.

"You will _not_ speak to me that way!" I never looked back to see he was arms length from me. He reached and grabbed my hair and yanked hard. And I mean HARD.

The tears that had crusted to my face were now being drowned in more tears. I fell, again, only this time I fell backwards onto him. I struggled to get away, causing more pain. He released the grip on my hair and grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"You _disgust _me." He slapped me again across the face, but his grip on my shoulder kept me in place.

I cried out for help, but I knew that it was useless. He threw me against the mirror hard enough that it shattered. One shard cut my hand and another entered my thigh and broke off. I cried out in pain.

I grabbed one of the glass shard beside me and hid it. He started advancing on me. I grabbed it tighter, causing me to bleed. Once he was really close to me I grabbed the mirror and pushed it into his gut.

I heard a growl in his throat as his face contorted into pain. I pushed him off of me and ran out to my car. I had forgotten about the shard in my leg. I started driving. I pulled over to the side of the road and dug threw my purse to find my phone.

I dialed Trina.

_Ring... Ring- _

"Hello?"

"Trina?" Tears fell.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" I started sobbing. "Just tell me where you are."

"I'm on the side of the rode by BP." I replied threw sobs.

"I'm coming." _Click. _

I waited and waited for what seemed forever. I saw Trina pulling behind me. She walked up to the side door and got in. Once she saw me she gasped.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "He did this to you? What are we gonna do?" I sighed and closed my head and leaned back against the headrest. I felt my heart beating inside my head. I still hadn't remembered about the shard in my leg


	6. Author's Note

**So sorry for not updating! I have writers block! Don't worry, I have enlisted help. Also, those of you reading this, I apologize, but I've changed my mind about the romance thing. It's too complicated. I don't want to disappoint any of you, if you even like the story that much, but I'm thinking about finishing it soon. Coming to a conclusion. Again I apologize!**

**-MischiefIsMyMadnes**


End file.
